Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-115461 discloses a connector with a block-shaped terminal accommodating portion, a tubular receptacle projecting forward from the terminal accommodating portion and a moving plate arranged in the receptacle and configured to move from an initial position to an end position by being pressed by a mating female housing. The terminal accommodating portion and the receptacle constitute an integral male housing. The terminal accommodating portion has cavities to accommodate male terminals, and tabs of the male terminals project into the receptacle. The moving plate includes a plate body for covering the terminal accommodating portion from the front, and positioning holes penetrate the plate body for receiving and positioning the tabs. The tabs project farther forward from the positioning holes as the moving plate moves toward the end position and thus the tabs connected to mating female terminals. The moving plate maintains the tabs in a predetermined posture in the receptacle.
The tabs of the male terminals may differ in length. In this situation, a recess has been formed in the front surface of the terminal accommodating portion and the long tabs project from the back surface of the recess to reduce positional deviations of the tips of the tabs. However, a clearance is formed between the plate body and the back surface of the recess when the moving plate reaches the end position and the plate body faces contacts the front surface of the terminal accommodating portion. Thus, exposed areas of the adjacent long male terminals may be shorted to each other via the clearance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-115461 fits interpolar blocking portions into fitting recesses on the front surface of the terminal accommodating portion. However, the interpolar blocking portions are provided on the mating female housing and the tabs do not project from the back surfaces of the fitting recesses. Thus, even with this approach, adjacent long male terminals still may be shorted to each other.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of avoiding a short circuit of adjacent male terminals when there are male terminals of different lengths.